


I Promessi Sposi

by PiccolaPker



Series: I classici della letteratura italiana secondo Goku [2]
Category: Dragon Ball, Promessi Sposi - Alessandro Manzoni
Genre: F/M, Fun, Funny, Hilarious, Parody
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Parodia del romanzo di Alessandro Manzoni, I Promessi Sposi. Goku si ritrova nuovamente fra le pagine di un grande classico reinterpretato come solo lui può!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Lucia Mondella/Renzo Tramaglino, Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Series: I classici della letteratura italiana secondo Goku [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907329
Kudos: 2





	1. L'incontro tra i Bravi e Don Abbondio

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) tra il 09/10/2009 e il 24/03/2010. Una delle mie prime storie, a cui sono comunque molto affezionata.

I promessi sposi

****

**_L’incontro fra i bravi e don Abbondio_ **

****

Goku gironzolava per casa già da un bel po’ di tempo, cercando di fare il meno rumore possibile, ma continuando a bofonchiare:« Uffa, che pizza quest’insonnia! Sono già due notti che non dormo! Le ho provate davvero tutte ma niente! »

Gironzolando per casa, il sayan passò davanti allo studio di Gohan e in quel momento un’idea gli balenò per la testa:« E perché no? In fondo _quello_ non l’ho ancora provato… »

Cercando di evitare il fastidioso scricchiolio della porta, Goku entrò nella stanza e accese una piccola lampada. Ecco quello che cercava: la scrivania del figlio maggiore completamente ricoperta di libri! Uno spettacolo abituale in camera di Gohan, ma Goku in realtà ne cercava uno solo: quello in rima che la volta precedente l’aveva fatto addormentare così bene… a parte lo strano sogno che aveva causato!

Tratto in inganno dalla copertina somigliante, Goku afferrò un volume, si adagiò comodamente su una poltrona e iniziò a leggere:

_“Quel ramo del lago di Como, che volge a mezzogiorno, tra due catene non interrotte di monti,_

_tutto_ _a seni e a golfi, a seconda dello sporgere e del rientrare di quelli, vien, quasi a un tratto,_

_a_ _restringersi, e a prender corso e figura di fiume, tra un promontorio a destra e un’ampia_

_costiera_ _dall’altra parte.”_

Dopo aver letto queste righe, la bocca di Goku si allargò in un profondo sbadiglio, le palpebre gli si fecero pesanti e l’uomo fece appena in tempo a pensare:« Non mi sembra quello dell’altra volta, però pare fare lo stesso effetto… », che il libro gli scivolò sul pavimento e il povero Goku si ritrovò nuovamente imbrigliato nella trama di un altro capolavoro letterario.

Goku aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò su una stradina di campagna non asfaltata. Il panorama era mozzafiato, ma il sayan non ci fece neanche caso. La sua attenzione fu attirata subito da una persona vestita di nero e con un libricino in mano. Goku lo guardò un po’ stupito e disse:« Cosa ci fa conciato così Jirobai? »

Poi, avido di spiegazioni, gli si avvicinò e lo salutò allegramente, ma lui non sembrò neppure accorgersene.Goku gli gridò:« Jirobai, sei diventato sordo? Sono io, Goku! »

Nonostante il grido gli fosse stato fatto direttamente nei padiglioni auricolari, Jirobai non fece una piega. Allora, per attirare l’attenzione, Goku gli piantò una bella manata sulla schiena, ma quando vide che essa attraversò il suo corpo gridò spaventato:« Urka! Gli ho tirato una manata così forte che l’ho trapassato! Chichi ha ragione, devo imparare a controllare meglio la mia forza! Un momento: Jirobai non sembra ferito… urka, cos’è, sono diventato un fantasma? »

Non ebbe il tempo di pensare ad altro che Jirobai si ritrovò la strada sbarrata da quelli che lui considerava come due loschi figuri.

Uno dei due si rivolse all’uomo:« Buongiorno, don Abbondante! »

L’altro subito lo rimproverò:« Si chiama don Abbondio! Possibile che tu non riesca neppure a ricordarti un nome, Goten? »

Il bambino, portandosi una mano dietro alla testa, rispose imbarazzato:« Scusa, Trunks! »

Trunks scosse la testa, poi si rivolse a Jirobai:« Ci ha mandato qui don Rodrigo per riferirti un messaggio… almeno quello te lo ricordi, Goten? »

Il bambino annuì e disse convinto:« Questa matricola non s’ha da fare! »

Jirobai lo guardò perplesso,Trunks si arrabbiò:« Ma allora lo fai apposta! Il messaggio era: “questo matrimonio non s’ha da fare,né ora né mai!” »

A questo punto intervenne Jirobai:« Intendete quello fra Renzo e Lucia? E perché non dovrei celebrarlo? Cosa vogliono fare due mocciosi come voi per impedirmelo? »

Trunks e Goten si lanciarono uno sguardo d’intesa e si trasformarono in super sayan.

Jirobai indietreggiò terrorizzato:« Scusa, scusate… sapete, io sono vostro amico, farò tutto ciò che volete! » e detto questo scappò a gambe levate.

Trunks, osservandolo mentre fuggiva,scoppiò a ridere e disse:« Direi che noi abbiamo finito! Abbiamo fatto un buon lavoro! »

Goten annuì:« Già, in fondo siamo o non siamo bravi? »

E, dopo essere tornati normali, si allontanarono dalla parte opposta a quella del povero Jirobai, discutendo di una fantomatica ricompensa a base di dolciumi e caramelle.

Goku, seguendo un misterioso istinto, decise di seguire Jirobai, non sapendo che quello era solo l’inizio della sua avventura.


	2. Arriva Renzo!

**_Arriva Renzo!_ **

****

Jirobai rientrò correndo in una casetta, posta di fianco a una chiesa. Goku riuscì ad entrarci prima di rimanere chiuso fuori e si guardò intorno: l’arredamento era molto povero, quasi medievale; l’unica cosa familiare era la mitica katana di Jirobai appesa sopra il caminetto come un trofeo.

Jirobai, intanto, gridò trafelato:« Perpetua, Perpetua! Presto, barrica porte e finestre, non fare entrare nessuno! »

Goku vide una donna mora entrare nella stanza e disse:« Laura? »

Laura chiese gentilmente:« Cos’è successo, Don Abbondio? Non avete trovato la salvia al mercato? »

Jirobai, mentre riprendeva fiato per la lunga corsa, aprì la giacca e prese un rametto di salvia in fiore, consegnandolo alla donna. Laura lo mise in un vasetto e ne annusò il profumo, mentre Jirobai spiegava:« Mentre tornavo dal mercato, ho incontrato i bravi di Don Rodrigo… mi hanno minacciato! Mi faranno nero se celebrerò il matrimonio fra Renzo e Lucia! »

In quel momento Goku sentì uno starnuto alle sue spalle. Non fece in tempo a voltarsi che si ritrovò un mitra puntato alla testa dalla Laura bionda, che furiosa stava gridando:« Come osano? Mi dica da che parte sono andati che gli spiego con le buone come stanno le cose! »

Goku, un po’ spaventato, si ritrovò a balbettare:« Laura… Laura, per favore calmati! Lo so che non mi vedi e forse non mi senti, ma se spari adesso mi trapassi il cervello!!! »

Il sayan stava davvero sudando freddo, ma Jirobai risolse la situazione: prese un vecchio libro polveroso dalla biblioteca e lo sventolò di fronte a Laura. Uno starnuto rimise le cose a posto.

Jirobai tirò un sospiro di sollievo:« Ringraziamo la tua allergia alla polvere! Allora, hai capito quello che ti ho detto? Qui dentro non deve entrare nessuno! »

Laura annuì e finalmente abbassò il mitra, per l’infinita gioia di Goku.

In quel momento qualcuno cercò di sfondare la porta a pugni (o almeno così parve all’interno) e gridò:« Ehi, pretuccolo da strapazzo! Esci fuori che dobbiamo decidere l’ora per il mio matrimonio! »

Jirobai sbiancò di colpo:« Oh no, è Renzo! Presto, mandalo via! »

Laura obiettò:« Ma lei mi ha detto di non fare entrare nessuno, e Renzo è rimasto fuori dalla porta… »

Jirobai si nascose sotto al tavolo e, cercando di coprirsi con la tovaglia, rispose:« I miei ordini sono cambiati! Su, che aspetti? »

Laura sospirò e uscì di casa.

Goku rimase interdetto: cosa doveva fare? Decise di aprire la porta per vedere in faccia questo famoso Renzo. Ma mentre metteva la mano sulla maniglia, una voce molto familiare sbottò:« Perché quel fifone non esce? So che c’è, sento la sua aura! »

Goku, pur sapendo chi avrebbe trovato aprendo la porta, rimase comunque di stucco quando vide e balbettò:« V-V-VEGETA??? »

Era proprio lui, impossibile non riconoscerlo, anche se vestito con quegli abiti fuori tempo. L’aria arrabbiata era inconfondibile, soprattutto mentre Laura gli diceva:« Il curato non può uscire, è ammalato… »

Goku li guardò di storto: se era curato, come poteva ancora stare male?

Vegeta disse:« E con questo vuole dirmi che domani non può celebrare il mio matrimonio con Lucia? »

In quel momento un piccolo grumo di polvere passò sotto il naso di Laura, che non potè trattenersi dallo starnutire.

Divenuta bionda, la donna sbottò:« Oh, insomma, che vuoi da me? Se non ti sta bene, vattela a prendere con Don Rodrigo, che è riuscito a spaventare il mio padrone, chiaro? » E rientrò in casa sbattendo la porta.

Vegeta a questo punto gridò:« E perché non dovrei prendermela direttamente con Don Abbondio?Se non celebra il mio matrimonio gli faccio saltare la casa,va bene? »

Non ebbe il tempo di finire la frase che Vegeta dovette fare un balzo indietro per evitare tre raffiche di mitra sparate da Laura che gli gridò dalla finestra:« Non hai che da provarci! Questa è anche casa mia e se ti ritrovo qua intorno ti riduco a colabrodo! »

Vegeta, anche se ribolliva di rabbia, girò i tacchi e ritornò a casa, mentre Goku, sempre invisibile, gli tenne dietro.

_Da questo capitolo inizierò a mettere una nota dove riassumerò l’opera originale per sottolinearne le differenze._

**_Note:_ ** _nell’opera originale Don Abbondio tornava effettivamente a casa spaventatissimo e raccontava tutto a Perpetua, ma lei, essendo dalla parte degli sposi, rivela la verità a Renzo invece che raccontare che il prete ammalato. Renzo si ribella, ma preferisce tornare a casa a raccontare tutto a Lucia…_


	3. L'efficace calmante di Agnese

**_L’efficace calmante di Agnese_ **

****

Vegeta, rosso dalla rabbia, attraversò il paese senza guardare in faccia nessuno ed entrò in casa, sempre seguito da Goku. Due donne lavoravano all’uncinetto, ma benché fossero di spalle, per Goku fu impossibile non riconoscere la capigliatura di una di loro:« Bulma? »

La donna si voltò e disse:« Oh, Renzo, sei tornato! Allora, com’è andata? »

Vegeta stizzito rispose:« Lasciami stare Lucia, è meglio! »

Goku li guardò perplesso:« Sarebbe lei la famosa Lucia? »

Vegeta continuò:« Se prendo quel cretino che ha il coraggio di farsi chiamare Don, come minimo lo strozzo! »

L’altra donna, sempre continuando a lavorare all’uncinetto, disse con tono rassegnato:« Calmati Renzo, non sta bene insultare un prete… »

Vegeta l’aggredì:« Io parlavo di Don Rodrigo! E comunque, Agnese, non puoi dirmi di stare calmo: quello schifoso ha convinto Don Abbondio a non sposarci! »

Bulma, inorridita, intervenne:« E ora cosa facciamo? »

Vegeta sorrise in modo sadico:« Prima di tutto elimino Don Rodrigo… »

Agnese disse nuovamente:« Calmati, Renzo… »

Ma Vegeta continuò:« … e poi dico di nuovo due paroline al prete e… »

A questo punto la donna chiamata Agnese posò lentamente l’uncinetto, prese la padella che aveva di fianco a sé e con un gesto fulmineo la sbatté sulla faccia di Vegeta gridando:« Allora, ti vuoi calmare o no? »

A Goku prese un colpo: no, non per la padellata, ma per il volto di Agnese!

Non aveva dubbi, non poteva averne, l’aveva vista troppe volte arrabbiata in quel modo con lui… ma cosa ci faceva Chichi a casa di Vegeta e Bulma, pardon, di Renzo e Lucia?

Chichi, brandendo la fida padella, gridò:« Se non ti calmi, non riusciremo a trovare una soluzione, ok? Non possiamo sempre risolvere tutto con la violenza… e poi, se ammazzi Don Abbondio, chi vi sposa? »

Vegeta, tenendosi la faccia dolorante, obbiettò:« Ma io voglio ammazzare Don Rodrigo! »

Chichi, rossa in faccia, rispose:« Ma se non sai nemmeno dove abita! »

Bulma intervenne:« Calmati, mamma, sennò ti si alza la pressione… »

Goku, allibito, ripeté:« Mamma??? »

Chichi si accasciò su una sedia e prendendo un portafoto disse:« Oh, se ci fosse ancora il mio povero marito! Di lui mi è rimasto solo questo… »

Goku andò alle spalle di Chichi per vedere cosa avesse in mano e per poco non gli prese un colpo. Anche se la raffigurazione era meno precisa di una moderna foto, come avrebbe potuto non riconoscere se stesso in quel ritratto?

Goku esclamò:« Ma allora avevo ragione! Sono veramente un fantasma! Un momento: _se Chichi è la madre di Bulma, allora io…_ QUALCUNO MI SPIEGA COSA STA SUCCEDENDO???????????? »

Vegeta mandò a quel paese Chichi, poi aggiunse:« E va bene! Vi concedo tre ore di tempo: se riuscirete a trovare una soluzione migliore della mia, faremo come dite voi! »

Bulma cercò di calmarlo:« Per favore, Renzo, pensaci anche tu… »

Vegeta tagliò corto:« Lasciami stare, donna! » e uscì sbattendo la porta.

Goku, preoccupato e confuso, lo seguì.

Il principe dei sayan non si allontanò poi di molto, solo fino ad un albero nelle vicinanze, sotto il quale si sedette. Poi prese la testa fra le mani e iniziò a riflettere. Goku l’osservò incuriosito: non l’aveva mai visto pensare con così tanta concentrazione! Vegeta era talmente concentrato e arrabbiato che il suo volto divenne rosso, sempre di più, sempre di più, al punto che Goku iniziò seriamente a preoccuparsi.

Inizialmente, scordandosi di essere un fantasma, cercò di attirare la sua attenzione, poi, quando il colorito del suo volto si avvicinò pericolosamente al granata, Goku, senza pensarci, gli tirò una forte manata dietro alla schiena urlando:« Adesso basta, Vegeta! »

Il principe dei sayan, preso alla sprovvista, accusò il colpo e finì dritto sdraiato per terra. Resosi conto di essere stato spinto, gridò:« Si può sapere chi è stato? Se ti becco vedi cosa ti faccio, parola di Renzo Tramaglino! ». Poi, rendendosi conto che intorno a lui non c’era nessuno, disse fra sé e sè:« Mi sarò sbagliato, in fondo perché avrebbero dovuto spingermi? E poi perché quello stupido avrebbe dovuto gridare dietro a un vegetale? Bo! »

E, finalmente rilassato, si sdraiò sotto la pianta e cadde in un sonno profondo, mentre Goku, rendendosi conto che Vegeta non aveva più bisogno di lui, decise di tornare da Bulma e Chichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:l’opera originale non è poi così diversa… Renzo pensa veramente di uccidere Don Rodrigo e Lucia e Agnese cercano di calmarlo. Ovviamente il padre di Lucia, sia da vivo che in versione fantasma, è completamente assente nel romanzo di Manzoni!


	4. Il saggio Fra Cristoforo

**_Il saggio Fra Cristoforo_ **

****

Goku stava per scavalcare la finestra della casa di Bulma, quando il sayan si disse:« Ehi, adesso sono un fantasma! Quindi posso attraversare i muri! ». Ma il forte dolore al naso che lo colse dopo lo sventurato tentativo lo convinse a ritornare al primo proposito.

Appena ebbe scavalcato la finestra, qualcuno bussò alla porta e Chichi disse:« Oh, dev’essere Fra Cristoforo! L’ho fatto venire affinché ci consigliasse… »

Bulma andò ad aprire, ma non vide nessuno, almeno fino a quando una voce maschile dal tono stizzito disse:« Sono qui sotto! »

La donna abbassò lo sguardo e finalmente vide il frate. Imbarazzata, si scusò:« Oh, mi perdoni, ma mi aspettavo una persona più… »

Il frate la incalzò:« Più alta? »

Bulma rispose:« Sì, ma non avevo considerato la sua altezza spirituale! »

L’uomo, ancora un po’ contrariato, si decise ad entrare. Goku, quando lo vide, per poco non gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia:« Altro che Fra Cristoforo, questo è Fra Crilin! »

Il povero Crilin, pelato come al suo solito e vestito con un saio, si sedette ancora un po’ imbarazzato e dopo aver ascoltato con attenzione le due donne, disse:« Oh donne, innanzitutto pregate per il Supremo e per il resto aspettate cosa può fare un povero frate di campagna! »

E si allontanò promettendo di far avere sue notizie.

Chichi scosse la testa:« Ho avuto un’idea che forse potrebbe funzionare e che sicuramente piacerà anche al nostro Renzo… »

Vegeta, entrato in quel momento, intervenì:« Lo spero proprio, Agnese! »

Chichi disse:« Oh, meno male che sei arrivato Renzo! La mia idea è un matrimonio per sorpresa! Se riusciamo a farvi dire la formula matrimoniale davanti al prete alla presenza di almeno un testimone, allora è fatta! »

Bulma e Vegeta si mostrarono entusiasti, Goku invece era dubbioso.

Vegeta disse:« Bene, armiamoci e partiamo! »

Chichi aggiunse:« E che l’anima del mio povero marito sia con noi! »

Goku rispose:« Veramente sono qui già da un bel po’… sarà meglio che li segua, non tanto per loro, ma per aiutare il povero Jirobai! Conoscendo Vegeta, va a finire che lo ammazza! »

E così il povero Goku seguì rassegnato il gruppo che si stava preparando ad entrare in azione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: nell’originale, Renzo si reca da Azzeccagarbugli, un avvocato che dopo avergli fatto un incredibile giro di parole, gli consiglia gentilmente di rinunciare. Lucia incontra invece Fra Galdino, al quale chiede di andare a chiamare fra Cristoforo. Il frate ripete esattamente quello che dice Crilin (ho eliminato volutamente qualsiasi riferimento alla religione cristiana benchè il romanzo ne sia fortemente influenzato!), dopodichè va a incontrare Don Rodrigo (episodio che per motivi di adattamento ho posticipato, ma che tratterò comunque in maniera fedele!). Agnese propone quindi l’idea del matrimonio per sorpresa, che viene appoggiata immediatamente da Renzo, mentre Lucia dovrà essere convinta abilmente dalla madre.


	5. Matrimonio per sorpresa

**_Matrimonio per sorpresa_ **

****

Poco dopo davanti alla casa di Jirobai si presentarono schierati:

  * Vegeta, a mani nude, ma probabilmente più agguerrito degli altri;
  * Bulma, armata di mitra;
  * Chichi, armata di mattarello e padella;
  * Goku, armato di prontezza di riflessi per evitare il peggio e di una buona dose di pazienza.



L’intenzione di Chichi era quella di penetrare nell’edificio senza farsi notare, ma i suoi piani sfumarono quando Vegeta, per incitarsi, gridò:« All’attacco!!! »

Goku si sbatté una mano sulla fronte e, se avesse potuto, lo avrebbe soffocato con le sue stesse mani. Chichi invece rimase paralizzata dallo stupore per qualche secondo, ma quando Laura, con i capelli biondi sparsi al vanto, iniziò a sparare gridando:« Te l’avevo promesso, Renzo! Ora vieni qua che ti devo ridurre a un colino prima di cena, così faccio il brodo! », fu obbligata a darsi una mossa.

Bulma, nel frattempo, aveva cercato di abbattere la porta a colpi di mitra, ma laura glielo aveva abilmente impedito. Chichi aveva quindi cercato di proteggerla con la padella, fino a quando Vegeta, stufo della situazione di stallo, strappò il mattarello dalle mani di Chichi, lo piegò a forma di boomerang e con un colpo preciso fece saltare il mitra dalle mani di Laura.

Quanto a Goku, il massimo che riuscì a fare fu ricevere una quindicina di proiettili da entrambe le parti in causa, che fortunatamente attraversarono il suo corpo piantandosi nel terreno.

Sperando che la terra non fosse così fertile da far germogliare piante di proiettili, Goku seguì gli altri all’interno della casa.

L’assenza di Goku era durata poco, ma nel frattempo Chichi aveva immobilizzato Laura con l’aiuto di una piuma, che passata sotto il naso della donna l’aveva resa mite, mentre Bulma e Vegeta avevano costretto Jirobai contro un muro e già Vegeta aveva cominciato a dire:« Signor curato, alla presenza di questi testimoni, questa è mia moglie! »

Bulma disse:« E questo… », ma venne interrotta dal gesto inaspettato di Jirobai, che riuscì ad afferrare la katana posta sopra la sua testa e a chiudere la bocca alla donna prima che finisse la frase.

Vegeta, furioso, gridò:« Come-osi-lurido-verme-mettere-le-tue-zozze-mani-in-bocca-alla-MIA-Lucia??? Io t’ammazzo!!! »

E, trasformandosi in super sayan, fece saltare in aria la casa, lasciando miracolosamente indenni i presenti.

Jirobai, Bulma e Laura erano terrorizzati, ma i due sposi presenti mantennero il sangue freddo ed agirono nello stesso modo e nello stesso momento: Goku tirò nuovamente un colpo dietro al collo di Vegeta gridando:« Adesso basta, Vegeta! Fermati! », mentre Chichi tirò un colpo nello stesso punto con il malformato mattarello. I due, però, non furono troppo coordinati e Goku si beccò quindi una bella botta sulle mani nell’unico momento in cui era tangibile.

Ma, nonostante le dite gonfie di Goku (che saltellò in preda al dolore per la stanza), il colpo combinato ebbe il suo effetto: Vegeta, tornato normale, cadde a terra svenuto.

Chichi lo prese per un braccio e disse a Bulma:« E ora che abbiamo calmato i bollenti spiriti di Renzo, fuggiamo figlia mia! O il paese ci si rivolterà contro! »

E così Goku si ritrovò a scavalcare le macerie della casa di Jirobai per poter seguire Bulma e Chichi, che poco elegantemente trascinava il corpo inerte di Vegeta per un braccio, mentre il povero prete piangeva sulla sua casa, “consolato” da Laura, che gli propose una tazza di tè, dimenticando però che la cucina, come tutto il resto, era ormai inservibile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: nell’originale Renzo chiedeva aiuto a un amico e con Lucia s’infiltrarono di notte nella casa di Don Abbondio. La scena (esplosione a parte) è fedele alla parodia. Dopo questo insuccesso i due promessi sposi sono costretti a lasciare il paese e a rifugiarsi in altri luoghi.


	6. Fra Cristoforo, pensaci tu!

**Fra Cristoforo, pensaci tu!**

Chichi e Bulma si erano già date il cambio un paio di volte nel trascinare Vegeta, quando Goku identificò una figura familiare che bloccava loro la strada :« Ehilà, Crilin! Per favore, aiutale a portare Vegeta; io sono incorporeo, non posso farlo! »

Bulma arrossì violentemente e abbassò il capo quando vide il frate, mentre Chichi disse:« Si tolga di mezzo, fra Cristoforo, e non venga a farci la predica! »

Crilin non rispose, ma si avvicinò a Vegeta, lo prese sulle spalle e, dopo aver dato una lettera a Bulma, disse:« Io sono qui per aiutarvi! Avrei preferito che mi aveste lasciato fare, ma tant’è… Lucia, quella è una lettera di raccomandazione per il convento. Le suore vi ospiteranno volentieri… »

Bulma, preoccupata, chiese:« E Renzo? »

Crilin, sbuffando un po’ per il gravoso peso [a voi decidere se per il compito spirituale o per il dolce peso di Vegeta! XD], si affrettò a tranquillizzare Bulma:« Lo porterò a Milano! È meglio che vi separiate per un po’ , mentre io cercherò di risolvere la questione direttamente da Don Rodrigo! »

Bulma s’inchinò:« La ringrazio di tutto e le auguro buona fortuna! »

Chichi intervenne:« Mi associo anch’io, ma vorrei chiederle una cosa… è sicuro che Renzo accetterà la proposta? »

Crilin rispose:« Dovrà… perché ho intenzione di lasciarlo a Milano finché è svenuto con un po’ di soldi e il necessario per sopravvivere! Poi lo recupererò a cose fatte, non sarà difficile trovarlo, il nostro Renzo non è uno che passa inosservato… »

Chichi annuì e consegnandogli il fido mattarello-boomerang aggiunse:« Lo prenda, potrebbe servirle per tenere buono Renzo fino a Milano… ah, ancora una cosa: è sicuro di riuscire a portare Renzo da solo? »

Infatti Vegeta era più alto di Crilin di un buon 40 cm e, nonostante la buona volontà del poveretto, i piedi di Vegeta venivano trascinati per terra.

Crilin la tranquillizzò e s’avviò verso Milano, mentre Bulma e Chichi raggiunsero il convento. Goku, dopo averci pensato un po’ su, decise di seguirle, sicuro del fatto che Vegeta potesse cavarsela tranquillamente da solo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: anche nell’originale fra Cristoforo aiuta i malcapitati a dileguarsi dal paese, anche se ovviamente Renzo arriverà a Milano con le proprie gambe…


	7. In convento

**Al convento**

Le due donne vennero accolte da una suora molto bella, nonostante il velo. A Goku sembrò particolarmente familiare, in particolare per gli occhi gelidi. La suora le accolse in modo apparentemente gentile, almeno fino a quando non disse:« Lucia, ma lei è sicura di non aver, in qualche modo incoraggiato questo “fantomatico” Don Rodrigo? O, magari, si è inventata questa storia solo per non sposare questo Renzo… »

Chichi, scandalizzata, gridò:« Come si permette? La mia Lucia è una ragazza perbene! E se avessimo davvero inventato tutto quanto, come avremmo fatto a convincere Don Abbondio e Perpetua a mettere su tutto quel pasticcio? »

La monaca di Monza l'interruppe:« Donna Agnese, io so che le madri darebbero la vita per l'onore delle figlie, ma io voglio sentire la diretta interessata! »

Bulma abbassò lo sguardo col volto arrossato. A prima vista si sarebbe potuto attribuire la reazione a timidezza e rispetto, e così l’interpretò la suora, ma Goku non si lasciò ingannare. Altro che timidezza, Bulma stava per scoppiare dalla rabbia!

Intuendo le probabili reazioni della donna, Goku, dimenticandosi per un momento di essere un fantasma, mise una mano sulla spalla di Bulma e le disse:« Senti, lo so che non ti è molto simpatica, ma adesso avete bisogno del suo aiuto! Cerca di sopportarla almeno fino al ritorno di Crilin... »

Bulma, improvvisamente rilassata, si rivolse alla suora:« Io le assicuro, mia signora, che non ho in alcun modo incoraggiato il mio spasimante e che il mio cuore è interamente votato al mio Renzo, di cui confermo l'esistenza. Alla luce di ciò, è disposta a concedere ospitalità a me e a mia madre? »

Chichi lo guardò stupita, mentre Goku applaudì: nessuno dei due si sarebbe aspettato un tale sfoggio di diplomazia! La suora, soddisfatta, cedette e chiamò una collega affinché accompagnasse le due donne nelle loro stanze.

Quando la porta dello studio si chiuse, Goku, rimasto solo con la suora, ne approfittò per osservarla con più attenzione; c'era ancora qualcosa in lei che lo lasciava perplesso... Improvvisamente la donna si alzò, si avvicinò ad uno specchio e si tolse il velo. Poi, rivolta al suo riflesso, disse:« Gertrude, Gertrude… quando imparerai a tenere la bocca chiusa? »

Goku, osservando la donna, scoppiò a ridere. Le situazione era perlomeno esilarante: Crilin si era ritrovato a fare il frate e C18 la suora!

Rassicurato, lasciò la donna alle prese con i suoi pensieri, mentre lui si diresse dal marito, per vedere come se la sarebbe cavata con questo misterioso Don Rodrigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: nell’originale Gertrude accoglie le due donne pur avendo dei dubbi sulla veridicità della loro storia, anche se esprime le sue perplessità in modo molto più velato di come l’ho esposto io. Lucia rimane intimorita dalla figura della suora (al contrario di Bulma!).


	8. Lo scontro del secolo: fra Cristoforo contro don Rodrigo

**Lo scontro del secolo: fra Cristoforo contro don Rodrigo**

Goku non ci mise molto a ritrovare l'amico: Crilin, infatti, dopo aver lasciato Vegeta a Milano, era tornato indietro per la stessa strada per raggiungere Don Rodrigo.

Una volta raggiunta la residenza del signorotto, Crilin ebbe non poche difficoltà nell'entrare, in quanto i vari servitori facevano di tutto per impedirglielo, ma alla fine l'uomo ebbe la meglio e varcò l'ingresso, seguito a ruota dall'invisibile Goku.

Don Rodrigo era in uno studio e dava le spalle a Crilin quando entrò, preferendo osservare il panorama fuori dalla finestra piuttosto che il volto del suo interlocutore.

L'uomo disse:« Dunque, a cosa devo la sua visita, fra Cristoforo? »

Crilin rispose:« Sono qui per chiederle di permettere un matrimonio... »

Don Rodrigo intervenne:« Io non l'ho mai impedito! »

Goku notò subito la vena pulsante sulla tempia di Crilin quando rispose:« Personalmente no, ma i suoi uomini sì! La mia sorella ha più che diritto di sposare l'uomo che ama... »

Don Rodrigo lo interruppe:« Io non ho il diritto di intromettermi negli affari della sua famiglia, fra Cristoforo, ma è così sicuro di sapere cosa sia meglio per questa sua sorella? »

Crilin decise di lasciar perdere le buone maniere:« Sicuramente Lucia non la ama; ormai tanto vale giocare a carte scoperte, voglio sapere perché la vuole con così tanta insistenza... E gradirei che mi guardi in faccia mentre le parlo! Io non mi scandalizzo per le sue cicatrici... »

Crilin aveva detto troppo; Don Rodrigo si voltò di scatto urlando:« Non accetto critiche sul mio aspetto fisico da un tappo pelato! »

Goku osservò il famoso Don Rodrigo con gli occhi sbarrati dallo stupore: non riusciva a crederci, lo sapeva che amava Bulma e che non aveva mai potuto soffrire Vegeta, ma proprio non si aspettava una simile reazione di Yamcha.

Crilin rispose:« Io sarò tappo e pelato, ma per lo meno non sono un ex bandito del deserto arricchitosi con espedienti da quattro soldi che usa la forza per ottenere qualsiasi cosa, persino l'amore di una donna... »

Yamcha lo guardò con occhi di fuoco:« Come osi, ricordati che sei solo un pretucolo di campagna vestito di tela! Ricordati chi hai davanti! »

Crilin lo fissò per un paio di secondi; poi, con la faccia più seria che Goku gli avesse mai visto fare, rispose:« Io vedo solo un bambino capriccioso che si atteggia ad adulto comprando con i soldi e con la forza una maschera che non è neanche in grado di costruirsi da solo! »

Goku applaudì, ma poi si fermò. Non sapeva più come comportarsi, visto che entrambi i contendenti erano suoi cari amici.

Yamcha, rosso in viso, indicò la porta sillabando livido di rabbia:« Tu! Esci-fuori-da-casa-mia! »

Crilin si avviò verso l'uscita, poi si fermò sulla porta, si voltò e puntando minacciosamente il dito contro Yamcha, disse queste parole:« Ricordati, Don Rodrigo, che sei ancora in tempo! Se non tornerai sui tuoi passi l'ira del Supremo si abbatterà su di te, e allora neanche più questo pretucolo di campagna potrà salvarti! »

Goku commentò:« Credimi, Crilin, basta già l’ira di Vegeta, anche senza aggiungere punizioni divine... »

Yamcha urlò:« Fuori di qui, profeta dei miei stivali!!! »

Mentre Crilin sbatteva l'anta della porta, Yamcha si sedette apparentemente privo di forze su una sedia. Goku lo fissava preoccupato: non sapeva più da che parte stare, ora che aveva scoperto che il misterioso Don Rodrigo era suo amico.

Yamcha s'alzò all'improvviso e gridò:« Nibbio, vieni subito qui! »

Immediatamente un esserino blu entrò nella stanza. Goku sorrise riconoscendo Pual. E dove poteva essere se non al fianco di Yamcha?

Pual rispose:« Eccomi, ai suoi ordini! »

Yamcha, con un preoccupante ghigno sul volto, disse:« Vai a prendere Lucia! Non importa come, ma portala qui! Io la porterò dall'Innominato, e lui la convincerà a sposarmi, con le buone o con le cattive! »

Pual se ne stava già andando, quando Yamcha aggiunse:« Un'ultima cosa... se per caso incontrassi Renzo sulla tua strada... » e qui il suo volto si aprì in un sadico sorriso « ... fai in modo che non possa più interferire col mio matrimonio! Sono stato chiaro? »

Pual annuì e se ne andò, seguito a ruota da Goku.

No, quello non era lo Yamcha che conosceva lui, ne aveva solo l'aspetto. Doveva trovare Vegeta, e subito anche! Ufficialmente lo voleva solo avvertire del pericolo, ma inconsciamente si stava già preparando la lotta: lo avrebbe protetto che lo volesse o no! E come lui, anche Bulma e Chichi! In fondo, non era quello che faceva sempre?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: nell’originale lo scontro avviene prima dell’entrata di Lucia in convento. Fra Cristoforo incontra Don Rodrigo nel suo palazzo, interrompendo una cena, e fra i due c’è un vero e proprio scontro verbale, basato più sul loro passato che non sul loro aspetto fisico come invece ho fatto io. La profezia avviene esattamente in questo modo e quindi a parte il tipo d’insulti ritengo di essere stata abbastanza fedele all’originale.


	9. Assalto alla panetteria

**Assalto alla panetteria**

Quando Goku giunse a Milano, la città era in subbuglio. Immediatamente il sayan pensò che dipendesse dalla presenza di Vegeta, ma dovette ripensarci quando per poco non inciampò nel suo corpo ancora svenuto sulle porte della città. Guardando la quantità impressionante di bernoccoli sulla sua nuca, Goku si chiese per un attimo da chi dovesse difenderlo, se da Yamcha o dall'eccessiva dose di “sonnifero” di Chichi e Crilin.

Neanche a farlo apposta, Vegeta in quel momento riprese i sensi. Dopo essersi guardato intorno, disse:« Ma dove diavolo sono finito? E quel prete dov'è? Non sono ancora riuscito a eliminarlo? »

Goku sorrise imbarazzato: Vegeta è sempre Vegeta!

Il principe dei sayan balzò quindi in piedi gridando:« Donna, dove sei? »

Ma quando tutte le esponenti del gentil sesso si girarono, Vegeta fu costretto ad aggiustare il grido:« Lucia, dove diavolo ti sei cacciata? E anche tu, Agnese! Uffa, non sento nemmeno le loro aure. E ci credo che non mi sentono, col casino che c'è! Ma si può sapere cosa succede? »

Vegeta seguì la folla per capire motivo di tanta confusione (e se possibile farla smettere!), seguito a ruota da Goku.

La folla era riunita attorno ad un fornaio e gridava:« Pane, pane! »

Un uomo, armato di occhiali da sole e bastone, gridava dalla finestra:« Non ce n'è! È inutile che sfondiate la porta! Mi state pure buttando giù l’insegna!»

Goku, osservando il vecchio e l'insegna, si piegò in due dalle risate: infatti il povero Genio, aiutato dalla fida tartaruga, cercava di tenere in piedi un'insegna, la qui scritte recitava "Pane House" (qualsiasi riferimento alla "Kame House” è “ puramente casuale"! NB Hinata 92).

Inutili le grida del povero Genio: la folla lo sovrastava, e a causa del rumore, si persero pure le perle di saggezza della mitica tartaruga, che anticipando di molto i tempi, propose:« Se non hanno pane, che mangino brioches! [Famosa citazione della regina Maria Antonietta durante la rivoluzione francese, pronunciata quando la servitù le disse che il popolo chiedeva pane a causa della carestia!] Di quelle ne abbiamo ancora, no? »

Il Genio replicò:« Ma se diamo quelle, poi noi cosa mangiamo? »

Vegeta stufo di tutto quel rumore che ostacolava molto le sue ricerche di Bulma, riuscì a farsi largo tra la folla, poi, una volta sfondata la porta d'ingresso, fece letteralmente scoppiare il negozio.

Una pioggia di brioches piovve sulla folla, mentre Vegeta gridava:« Ecco le vostre dannate brioches! Ora state zitti e lasciatemi cercare in pace Lucia! »

Goku (che maledisse in quel momento di essere un fantasma: aveva fame!) dovette dare ragione a Crilin: impossibile non ritrovare Vegeta, anche se disperso in una grossa città quale Milano; di sicuro non passava inosservato e la battuta non era certamente riferita ai capelli a spazzola!

Resosi conto di aver attirato l'attenzione dei gendarmi (che, come Goku ebbe modo di notare, indossavano le tipiche divise dell'esercito di Freezer), Vegeta fece perdere le sue tracce nei sobborghi della città.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Renzo, rifugiatosi a Milano, rimane coinvolto nei tumulti della folla tormentata dalla peste e dalla fame. La scena dell’assalto alla panetteria è realmente presente, anche se il protagonista non interviene direttamente e ne rimane solo spettatore. In questo caso il pane c’è ma è riservato ai signori. La folla in tumulto sfonda la porta e ruba tutto il possibile, dal pane alla farina, mentre Renzo, tenendosi ben strette le pagnotte che si è portato dietro, si dilegua per evitare i gendarmi, ma rimarrà comunque coinvolto nei tumulti successivi.


	10. I supereroi della peste

**I supereroi della peste**

Oramai Vegeta aveva capito che si trova a Milano, anche se non aveva idea di come ci fosse arrivato e soprattutto non immaginava neanche lontanamente che Bulma Chichi fossero tutt'altra parte.

Goku lo seguiva silenzioso discreto come un'ombra. Ad essere sinceri, il miracolo era possibile in quanto incorporeo: se fosse stato tangibile il sayan a quest'ora sarebbe già andato a sbattere contro una ventina di oggetti di varia natura!

Quanto avrebbe voluto farsi sentire da Vegeta e spiegargli la situazione! Sì, si sarebbe beccato quasi sicuramente qualche insulto, ma perlomeno non l'avrebbe visto così ansioso e disperato alla ricerca della sua amata Bulma! Era così concentrato nella ricerca, da non accorgersi dello stato delle cose e delle persone che lo circondavano, che parevano quasi andare in putrefazione. Goku, spaventato, si coprì la bocca e il naso con un braccio, nella speranza, in quanto alieno e fantasma, di essere immune alla malattia.

Anche Vegeta improvvisamente si accorse della situazione e, cercando di ripararsi dei germi, imprecò:« Dannazione, ci mancava solo la peste! Ma allora sono Milano! È l'unico paese dove ci sia... oh cavolo! Lucia, dove sei? Ci manca solo che ti becchi la peste! »

Goku, distratto dalla desolante situazione, perse di vista Vegeta. Mentre lo ricercava, andò a sbattere contro un palo. Dopo essersi portato le mani sul naso dolorante, il cervello di Goku iniziò a riflettere (abbiate pazienza, è come i vecchi televisori: basta tirargli una botta e inizia a funzionare!)

Perché, come fantasma, a volte diventava tangibile ed altre no?

Goku si mise a riflettere (come si poté notare dai rivoli di fumo che uscivano dal suo cervello poco allenato a questi sforzi!) e finalmente capì: forse succedeva solo quando lui non ci pensava, quando era concentrato solo sulla situazione e non sul suo stato di fantasma...

Mentre rifletteva, Goku si appoggiò distrattamente al muro.

E questo gli fu fatale.

Infatti un uomo gli si parò davanti gridando:« Appestato! Signore e signori, si tratta di appestato! » (Qualsiasi riferimento a un certo presentatore detto Beppe Braida e al suo "attentato!" è "puramente casuale”!)

Goku lo guardò bene e lo salutò allegramente:« Ehi, ma tu non sei il presentatore del torneo Tenkaichi? Quanto tempo! Adesso ti sei messo a fare il cronista? »

Poi riflettendo sulla frase, aggiunse:« Un momento: ma tu mi vedi? »

Il presentatore, armato dell'inseparabile microfono, lo ignorò e continuò la radiocronaca:« Un untore, armato di germi con evidente propensione all'opposizione politica, ha attentato a un muro della periferia di Milano! Un grido sorge quindi spontaneo: APPESTATO! Qualcuno ascolterà le nostre urla disperate? »

Una voce maschile risuonò nell'aria:« Tranquillo! Ovunque qualcuno cerchi aiuto... »

Una voce femminile si unì alla prima:« ... noi interverremo! »

Due figure avvolte da mantelli piombarono dal cielo e, dopo una serie di pose, esclamarono:« Great Sayaman 1 e 2, qui per servirvi! »

Goku esclamò:« Gohan! Videl! Che piacere vedervi! Qui mi accusano di aver unto qualcosa, ma vi assicuro che mi sono appena fatto la doccia! Aiutatemi! »

Great Sayaman 1 disse:« Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, ma se ti accusano di essere un untore, forse ti conviene allontanarti da qui per un po', ok? »

Poi, facendogli l'occhiolino, aggiunse:« È per il tuo bene, sai? Personalmente, non hai la faccia da untore e, credimi, ne ho visti tanti! »

Goku obbiettò:« Per forza, sono tuo padre! »

Ma Gohan, ignorandolo, lo prese a braccetto insieme a Videl, mentre quest'ultima rassicurava il giornalista:« Tranquillo, ce ne occupiamo noi! »

Il presentatore rispose:« Grazie mille! A proposito, non è che potreste fare qualcosa anche per la peste e per gli ammalati? »

Gohan rispose:« Umh... non lo so, ma ti prometto che ci penseremo! A presto! »

I due supereroi si allontanarono da Milano, lasciando poi il povero Goku su una stradina poco distante dal palazzetto di Don Rodrigo. Il sayan, avendo definitivamente perso di vista Vegeta, decise di entrare a controllare la situazione.

Goku notò subito che nel palazzo c'era agitazione, ma nonostante la confusione, si diresse subito verso il suo obiettivo: Yamcha!

Eccolo lì, sulla sua poltrona! Goku voleva quasi rendersi visibile per dirgliene quattro, poi, ascoltando un pezzo alla conversazione, si fermò. Due persone gli stavano di fronte: uno era Pual, l'altro aveva un'aria familiare, ma il volto era seminascosto dal cappello. Yamcha disse:« Allora, è andato tutto secondo i piani? »

Pual rispose:« Tutto liscio come l'olio signore! Lucia è al castello dell'innominato e sua madre è con lei! Mi dispiace solo di non essere riuscito a trovare Renzo... »

Yamcha disse:« Pazienza, pazienza, tutto a suo tempo... Egidio, sta' pur tranquillo che verrai ricompensato per aver convinto suor Gertrude a collaborare! »

L'uomo rispose:« Ma si figuri! È stato un piacere! Sempre al suo servizio, mio signore! »

E, facendo un profondo inchino, si tolse il cappello permettendo a Goku di riconoscerlo. Il sangue gli montò alla testa e per poco non divenne visibile. Possibile che quel mascalzone di C.17 riuscisse ancora ad avere una così forte persuasione nei confronti della sorella?

Goku aveva sentito abbastanza e, senza farsi notare, uscì dal palazzetto. Guidato dalla aure di Bulma e Chichi, raggiunse velocemente la sua prossima meta: il palazzo dell'Innominato!

Sarebbe riuscito a liberare le due donne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: ovviamente la parte riguardante i supereroi non è tratta dall’originale, ma è una pura fantasia! L’argomento della peste è invece trattato molto dettagliatamente nell’opera di Manzoni, evidenziando anche le conseguenza sociali e storiche del fenomeno. Anche nell’originale Lucia viene ingannata dalla monaca di Monza, che a sua volta viene convinta da Egidio, il suo vecchio amante. Per i dettagli sulla loro storia, vi rimando all’originale.


	11. Il segreto dell’Innominato

**Il segreto dell’Innominato**

Il palazzo aveva un'aria spettrale, ma Goku non ci dette troppo peso: in fondo era già lui uno spettro!

Stava ancora cercando di orientarsi, quando la voce della sua Chichi gli venne in aiuto:« Senta, non so cosa voglia da noi, ma ci liberi subito! Ho qui un mattarello e non ho paura di usarlo! »

Goku seguì la voce e si ritrovò di fronte a una porta chiusa a chiave, dotato di uno spioncino dal quale si poteva vedere parte del volto di Chichi, impegnata insultare un uomo il cui volto, coperto da un cappuccio, non era visibile.

L'uomo disse:« Stai zitta, donna! Tu sei qui solo per caso, il mio compito è convincere Lucia al matrimonio, e ci riuscirò, quant'è vero che sono l'Innominato! »

E se ne andò, lasciando vedere a Chichi solo più un lungo mantello svolazzante.

Goku, approfittando del suo stato di fantasma, entrò nella stanza per controllare lo stato di salute delle due donne. Stavano bene: Chichi, facendo roteare il fido mattarello insultava l'Innominato, e anche Bulma si univa volentieri al coro.

Tutto a un tratto, Chichi si sedette, tirò fuori il ritratto di Goku e se lo strinse al petto sussurrando:« Amore mio, quanto vorrei averti con me... »

Goku, spinto all'amore, l'abbracciò con tenerezza e le sussurrò in un orecchio:« Sono al tuo fianco, Chichi! Lo so che non ci sono mai quando servo, ma ora sono qui e vi tirerò fuori... è una promessa, amore mio! »

Chichi non sentì l'abbraccio e non udì le parole, ma si sentì improvvisamente sollevata, al punto che poco dopo si addormentò, stringendo con una mano il fido mattarello, mentre l'altra era appoggiata sul cuore, per tenere fermo il famoso ritratto. Bulma sorrise intenerita e si sedette sospirando. No, lei proprio non riusciva a rilassarsi in quel modo.

Goku voleva cercare di calmare anche lei, ma in quel momento la porta si aprì e una figura prese Bulma per il polso, trascinandola fuori dalla stanza contro la sua volontà. Goku decise di seguirli, lasciando Chichi addormentata.

Bulma veniva trascinato nel corridoio da un uomo forte e robusto, mentre lei gridava come una disperata e si aggrappava a ogni oggetto pur di non lasciarsi prendere.

L'uomo, con molta fatica, continuò a trascinarla e a lamentarsi del fatto che aveva poco tempo.

Proprio quando ormai erano arrivati a destinazione, l'uomo esclamò:« Accidenti, è finito il tempo! »

E sotto gli occhi attoniti di Bulma e divertiti di Goku, Oscar riassunse il suo solito aspetto di maialino.

Bulma stava quasi per vendicarsi, ma una voce proveniente dalla sala la fermò:« Vattene, essere inutile! Non riesci neppure a portarmi una donna? »

Oscar, spaventato, scappò, mentre Bulma si ritrovò faccia a faccia con l'Innominato.

Dal cappuccio che gli copriva il volto si sparse per la sala una voce:« Allora, ti sei decisa a sposare Don Rodrigo­? »

Bulma, seppur intimorita, rispose:« No! Io sposerò solo Renzo! »

L'Innominato ridacchiò:« Vedremo, vedremo... dovresti conoscere la mia malvagia fama, Lucia, io sono l'Innominato! »

Bulma, facendo appello a tutto il suo coraggio, chiese:« ma perché non ha mai fatto sapere il suo nome? »

L'Innominato si schiarì la voce, poi cominciò a intonare:« Il mio segreto è chiuso in me... il nome mio nessuno saprà... è all'alba vincerò... vincerò... vin-ceee… »

TUNK!!!!

L'Innominato cade a terra svenuto. Bulma e Goku si voltarono verso la porta.

Chichi, con aria evidentemente soddisfatta, disse:« Devo dare ragione a Renzo, il mattarello piegato a boomerang è molto utile! »

Infatti l'attrezzo piegato dalla donna giaceva al fianco dell'Innominato, dal cui capo iniziava formarsi un grosso bernoccolo, visibile persino sotto il cappuccio.

Bulma, vedendo che l'Innominato riprendeva i sensi, si rifugiò da Chichi. Goku si schierò davanti a loro, pronto a intervenire.

L'Innominato si alzò, si tastò la testa dolorante, poi, improvvisamente, esclamò:« Ehi! Ora ricordo! Finalmente mi è tornata la memoria! »

Le due donne e il fantasma si guardarono un po' perplessi, poi Chichi trovò il coraggio di chiedere:« Vuole dire che fino ad adesso soffriva di amnesia? »

L'Innominato rispose:« Sì, ho sbattuto la testa qualche anno fa e mi sono scordato di tutto, persino il mio nome... per questo mi facevo chiamare l'Innominato! »

Bulma aggiunse:« E perché si è sempre comportato in modo così..... »

L'Innominato aggiunse:« ... così malvagio? Perché non sopportavo l'atteggiamento che gli altri avevano nei miei confronti! Solo perché sono un po' diverso... »

Chichi chiese:« E cos'ha di così diverso? »

L'Innominato si tolse il mantello.

Bulma e Chichi si guardarono stupite e intimorite. Goku, invece, prima lo guardò stupefatto, poi, pensando all'esibizione canora di poco prima, iniziò a ridacchiare, fino a scoppiare in una vera e propria risata, al punto che si buttò per terra.

Bulma, ripresasi dallo shock, disse:« Beh, in fondo non è poi così brutto... »

Chichi aggiunse:« Ma certo che no! Anzi, sa cosa le consiglio? Provi a vedere in una casa cinematografica: per i film di fantascienza la prendono di sicuro! E pagano bene! »

L'Innominato l'abbracciò:« Grazie! Lei mi ha salvato due volte oggi! Per ringraziarvi condurrò qui fra Cristoforo e farò tutto ciò che posso per farti sposare Renzo, Lucia! Grazie ancora, e addio! »

E, indossando suo classico mantello bianco, Junior si buttò dalla finestra per raggiungere Crilin e poi dirigersi dal più vicino regista di fantascienza.

Visto che Crilin aveva preso in custodia le due donne e la stava portando a Milano, Goku decise di fare una capatina da un'altra parte. Aveva ancora una questione in sospeso...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: nell’originale, l’innominato rapisce solo lucia e la libera in un momento di crisi religiosa. Non c’entrano nulla perdite di memoria ed esibizioni liriche dalla Turandot…


	12. L'incubo di Don Rodrigo

**L'incubo di Don Rodrigo**

Goku, impaziente com'era, non volle neppure andarci a piedi e optò per il teletrasporto. Eccolo lì, nella stanza di Yamcha!

Ormai era notte e l'uomo dormiva tranquillamente nel suo letto. Goku, osservando il suo sonno agitato, ebbe un'idea: svegliarlo e approfittare del suo stato di fantasma per fargli prendere un bello spavento!

Ma quando stava per mettere in pratica il suo piano, Goku notò che Yamcha sì dormiva, ma di un sonno agitato: si girava, sudava e parlava nel sonno.

Le sue parole, in particolare, lo colpirono:« Lucia...Lucia, finalmente ti sposo! Dammi un bacio... »

Un urlo risuonò nella stanza, ma Yamcha non si svegliò ancora:« Lucia! Sei, sei... uno scheletro! Prete, non mi può sposare con uno scheletro! Fra Cristoforo! Chi ti ha autorizzato a celebrare il mio matrimonio, palla da biliardo? Non m'importa che ti sia fatto un ciuffo alla Elvis, per me sarai sempre un frate pelato! E adesso cosa fai? Osi ancora puntarmi quel dito contro? No, cosa fai? No, ti prego no! Il dito nell'occhio no! No! Nooooooooooo! »

Yamcha si svegliò urlando dal peggior incubo della sua vita, ma quando vide cosa aveva davanti, si pentì amaramente di non essere rimasto nel mondo dei sogni.

Goku si era così appassionato al sogno di Yamcha da essersi distratto ed essere diventato visibile. Il povero signorotto, ancora scosso al sogno, quando se lo vide davanti piantò un urlo peggiore dei precedenti, poi chiamò il fido Pual che, dopo essersi trasformato in portantina, si caricò il dolce peso di Yamcha e scapparono via a gambe levate.

Goku, essendosi svolti i fatti così velocemente, non ebbe il tempo di intervenire. Giudicando la situazione risolta, alzò le spalle e mise due dita sulla fronte.

Meno di un secondo dopo si ritrovò di fronte Crilin, a Milano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: nell’originale don rodrigo ha un incubo a causa della peste. Il suo sogno si svolge in una chiesa molto affollata, dove fra cristoforo lo accusa puntandogli il dito contro. Il nibbio fingerà di aiutarlo, ma poi lo tradirà. Morirà anche lui a causa del contagio e della sua avidità.


	13. E finalmente sposi!

**E finalmente sposi!**

Il frate, insieme a Bulma e a Chichi, stava cercando Renzo gridando ad alta voce il suo nome. Goku decise di accelerare i tempi e usò nuovamente il teletrasporto per raggiungere Vegeta. Con sua grande sorpresa, scoprì di non essersi mosso di molto: il principe dei sayan era infatti dall'altra parte dell'edificio di fronte al quale gli altri lo stavano cercando. Goku lo guardò e scoppiò a ridere: dal suo atteggiamento capì che per tutto il tempo in cui l'aveva lasciato solo Vegeta era andato avanti e indietro per Milano gridando il nome di Lucia.

Avere i due innamorati così vicini l'uno dall'altro, separati solo da un palazzo, suscitò in Goku una grande tenerezza e finalmente si decise a divenire visibile di sua spontanea volontà. Nel vederselo comparire davanti così all'improvviso, a Vegeta prese un colpo, poi, guardandolo con più attenzione in volto, disse con aria incredula:« Signor Mario? »

Goku lo guardò con aria altrettanto incredula.

Vegeta rincarò la dose:« Lei non è il signor Mario, il padre della mia Lucia? Non era morto? Ma allora... mi trovo davanti un fantasma? »

Goku sorrise, un po' per la tenerezza, un po' per l'ilarità della scena, visto che, oltre tutto, Vegeta aveva assunto classico colorito bluastro tipicamente causatogli dalla vista dei vermi.

In fondo, cosa ci avrebbe guadagnato spiegargli tutta la storia?

Così si limitò a rispondere:« sì, sono io, e se cerchi Lucia, la troverai dentro questo palazzo, sana e salva! »

Il volto di vegeta si trasfigurò: pazzo di gioia, stava quasi per saltare addosso al Goku per abbracciarlo, poi, forse per rispetto o per paura, o più probabilmente per l'innata avversione verso il sayan, si trattenne e fece solo di saluto, che Goku interpretò come un grazie. Poi corse dall'altra parte del palazzo.

Goku non vuole vederla scena, si limitò a sentirne le voci:

Lucia:« Renzo! Renzo! Finalmente! »

Renzo:« Lucia! Ora che ti ho ritrovato, non ti lascerò più! È una promessa! »

Agnese:« Renzo! Ma come hai fatto a trovarci? »

Renzo:« non ci crederai, ma mi ha indicato la strada proprio tuo marito! »

Agnese:« il mio Mario? Io lo sapevo, lo sentivo che ci avrebbe aiutato! Non è da lui ignorare le ingiustizie! »

Goku annuì: sua moglie lo conosceva proprio bene! A parte il piccolo dettaglio del nome...

Crilin intervenì:« che ne dite se, per ringraziarlo, chiamaste il vostro primo figlio così? O Maria, se fosse una femmina? »

il discorso continuò, ma Goku si lasciò distrarre da tre figure piovute dal cielo, due delle quali si atteggiarono in strane pose, mentre la terza, evidentemente imbarazzata, se ne stava immobile.

Goku li salutò:« ehi là! Gohan, Videl, come state? »

Videl rispose:« oh guarda, è il presunto untore dell'altra volta! Stai tranquillo, abbiamo trovato una soluzione al problema della peste! »

Goku sorrise vedendo Dende mettersi subito all'opera con gli appestati.

Ma il momento idilliaco durò poco. La scena iniziò ben presto farsi confusa e a svanire di fronte agli occhi di Goku, lasciando posto un'altra visione: Jirobai che versava l'acqua sulla testa di una bambina dai capelli blu tenuta in braccio dalla madre, mentre sacerdote diceva:« allora da oggi il tuo nome sarà Maria! »

Goku sorrise osservando il broncio della bimba, tanto simile a quello di Vegeta. Stava osservando la piccola Bra, ma questo Goku non poteva saperlo, visto che sarebbe nato di lì a pochi anni e di certo non immaginava che in quel sogno assurdo potesse esserci una parte di verità.

Il sayan stava osservando bene al battesimo, quando una risata assordante coprì ogni rumore.

Goku aprì gli occhi di scatto e si ritrovò davanti Gohan, che rideva come un disperato e diceva:« papà, come possibile che ogni volta che apri un libro ti ritrovo addormentato? Allora la mamma ha ragione: farti aprire un libro è inutile, se tutto va bene lo usi come cuscino! »

Goku lo guardò imbarazzato e, mentre s'alzava, non poté non sfuggirgli un sorriso alla vista di tutti i libri sul tavolo del figlio.

Chissà quante altre avventure avrebbe vissuto ancora, nei momenti d'insonnia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: nell’originale, dopo varie peripezie, sia Renzo che Lucia si trovano a Milano, entrambi guariti dalla peste. Renzo sta cercando Lucia e nel lazzaretto (il posto dove vengono ricoverati i malati) incontra fra Cristoforo. Il prete gli fa vedere Don Rodrigo malato di peste e convince Renzo a perdonarlo. Mentre sta per andarsene, l’uomo sente la voce di Lucia e corre da lei, ma Lucia si rifiuta di vederlo a causa di un voto fatto alla madonna con il quale, pur di salvarsi dall’innominato rinunciava a Renzo. Fra Cristoforo riesce a convincere Lucia a cambiare il voto: la prima figlia che avranno la chiameranno Maria. Il loro matrimonio viene celebrato da don Abbondio (fra Cristoforo nel frattempo è morto di peste) e riusciranno a vivere insieme con vari figli fra cui ovviamente Maria.


End file.
